


Bigger, Better

by iwaasfairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adultery mentions, Degradation, F/M, Manipulation, Tooru is a decade older than reader, age gap, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg, oral (giving), step-father oikawa, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaasfairy/pseuds/iwaasfairy
Summary: You’re his favorite thing to figure out, and the most fun to mess with. That’s all the motivation Tooru Oikawa needs, princess.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bigger, Better

A viper. A dried out viper skin on the side of the hiking path as you walk with laboured breath behind your mother. It still moves in the breeze, like it’s ready to strike at any moment. But the actual thing that will bite you isn’t here anymore, long moved on to better places. You stare at the skin as it rolls down the path, mouth corners instinctively pulling down in pity. The animal isn’t dead yet, as far as you know at least, but it seems equally unfortunate to leave behind something that was once as much part of you as the air filling your lungs.

It’s only when fingers wrap around your forearm and motion you back with a sharp pull that you look up with wide eyes.

“It’s still here,” he points at the bush near your feet, grip only softening a little to smooth the warm pads of his fingers over your skin, “watch out. You have to be careful, sweetheart.” His lithe voice is pointed when he leads you along his side of the path instead, away from the threat of poison. He lets go of you again, but the touch seems burned into your skin anyway, even when he passes by you and happily continues the ascent. Your mom thanks him with a soft smile, and he leans over to give her a sweet kiss. All while your feet seem cemented to the floor, and even more when he looks down at you with a tiny line between his brows. 

You don’t know if that is what concern looks like on him, _not yet anyway_ , but the way his smile drops when glancing at you is enough to tip you off to his worry. He mumbles something about keeping up, as you glance back behind you to take another look at the black viper, but clearly you don’t have an eye for snuffing them out, since it seems to have vanished into thin air. You fist your hands back in your pockets and continue up the trail behind the other two, glancing away when he turns back to you again with the same message, a bit more pointed this time. “Don’t stay behind so far.”

That is the first and maybe only time you think you understand the nature of your relationship with him. Tooru, with his tight grip, and you, glancing straight past the poisonous monster.

It’s late when you sneak back in.

Not quite late enough to get you in trouble, but past dark nevertheless. You slip your shoes off and tiptoe through the hall, peeking into the main room of the house with a heavy heart. Bright flicks of light still play on the walls, and sat on the large couch is the brunet, one leg tucked up toward his chest. Some match plays on the screen, you don’t recognize the team colours. Old habits die hard, you suppose. You only know he’s been waiting up when he sits up a bit straighter, blowing out a deep sigh. “Where have you been hanging out?” he throws the words over his shoulder without turning, though he does lower the volume of the tv. Your breathing hitches in the dip of your throat, a handbrake against your words.

Always with Tooru, it feels like he’s asking questions to trip you up. Asking questions he already knows the answer to, and so most of the time it’s not worth the struggle of lying at all. “Come here for a moment, come talk to me,” he mumbles, looking over to catch your eyes for the first time since you left for school this morning. His pretty hazels seem to soften slightly as they take your figure in.

They used to remind you of spring. Used to catch the light of pink sunsets in a way that convinced you to let them into your home and grow there, you wanted to trust him, _if only for the sake of your mother_. Now, three years in, they don’t remind you of spring anymore. You walk over and sit though, recognizing his tone as nothing less than an order. He’s not asking, and it’s better not to make him tell you a second time. You curl your feet under the couch and hide in on yourself, shoulders tense. The ticking of the clock is so loud. 

Your heart skips a beat when you look up to see him watching you already, an eyebrow raised. _God_ , you really don’t feel like being civil tonight, but you know that anything less would just ruin you more. So you tangle your hands in your lap and put on a little smile. “I’m sorry I’m a little late, daddy, I had a lot to talk about and lost track of time. How was your day?” You _must_ sound as meek as you feel around him nowadays, but he still nods in understanding, like nothing is wrong. To him, there probably isn’t. You just hope he’s in a good enough mood to leave you be tonight, praying for it on repeat in your head.

Your mom won’t be home from her business trip for another few days, and he’s always careful to bruise where it can easily be covered up when she is. The thick silence between you two is tense, but you still prefer it to the spike of anxiety you feel when his mouth drops into a narrow line, like he’s debating his answer. His eyes trace all over you, going from your face to your hands and down your exposed legs quickly. Landing on your lips, as they always do. “It was alright,” he says. He watches you for another moment, before grabbing the remote to turn off the game. 

Such a small motion that makes your stomach drop, feeling the familiar panic rise into the back of your throat. Because it means you’ll have his full attention, and when you do, it hardly ever ends well for you. He pats his thigh, and smiles. “Come sit here, tell me about _your_ day.” The tight embrace your mother took you in before she left, that’s all you can see when you swallow. ‘Be good, be good.’ It rings through your head like a heavenly command, something you promised her to soothe her worries. Even when you don’t want to be good, even when you want to kick and scream, you still long for the approval. Your mind still craves for it, and the former star setter is smart enough to use it well.

You rise to your feet. As you sit down on his lap, feeling heated at the closeness, you let out a little puff of air. You don’t tell anyone. You never tell anyone about your stepfather, and that should have been the first sign that this is wrong. You tell even less of what he does to you. But it’s so much easier to believe him when he says he means well, and you’re just so exhausted of being unable to trust.

His muscular legs spread a little to let you get situated against his chest how he likes it when it’s just you and him at home. Tooru always had a thing for cracked toys, though he didn’t quite know it before he started seeing you more than twice a week. Now though, after all the times he has let his hands explore your sticky, sweat-covered skin, he does know.

He doesn’t try to fight it anymore. Your daddy makes a little noise as he taps your shoulder. “Other way ‘round.” The order freezes you, just a momentary break in your panic to consider everything you did today. It’s instant, and if he could read your mind maybe he would laugh at how honest you are. But you hate what happens when you’re not too much, you hate how turbulent and dark his eyes get when he lines up every reason why you’ve fucked up. So when you slowly maneuver around you put your legs both sides of his, and try to ignore the way his hands settle too low on your back. “Well?” he asks, leaning forward to rest his chin on your shoulder.

His breathing on your neck is soft. His honest little girl, he wants to pinch your cheeks when you pout at him. That and— _some less savory things_. “I went to class, and then to get something to drink with my friends— Marie and Yuri,” you add quickly, choosing to busy your hands with the collar of his shirt as you talk. You catch his eyes only for a split second, just to check. He luckily doesn’t seem mad and even if you know he’s good at hiding it, you feel yourself relax a little.

“Then we went to the library. And then I went to go see Haruto after his class.” Your voice dims toward the end of the sentence, as your heart clenches sharply. Oikawa pulls back a little to look you in the eyes. He knows. You did leave your phone on the counter for a while this morning, that’s probably it. And it should be obvious he knows, he always finds out, but he still wants to hear you say it.

“Oh?” he says, his mouth curling just a little at the corner. Your chest feels a bit tighter, just thinking about it. You didn’t expect it to end today, that’s probably what hurts the most. When your answer doesn’t come, Tooru presses. “How is Haruto doing? Good?” Your bottom lip shakes pitifully at the innocent question, and suddenly tears are welling up in your eyes as you cling a bit closer to his collar.

“I— You-” you start, looking around the room for anything that can comfort you, “you were right. He _was_ seeing some other woman, daddy.” The fingertips on your hips drag small figures into the flesh. “Some girl he met at work. And he told me—” you hick, with teary eyes you miss the way his eyes barely waver. They narrow, but there is no surprise there _at all_. “Told- me that he never really liked me. That I just held him back in everything. And that he was just dating me for fun but that I couldn’t even do that right, and—”

Your voice cracks. Without a second thought he pulls your face to his neck, holding you tight and letting you sob. The scent is so full, so comforting, and his body is warmer than yours. A perfect pane to curl up against. He pets your head, with gentle whispers and even softer kisses to the shell of your ear. Tooru runs his soft palms over your back and down your sides now, and nods.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” You hate how easy it feels to slip your hands under his shirt, and rub your fingers up and down his sides for more contact. Hate how right it has become to need his touch after months and months of branding it into your skull, and how badly you need to know that he approves of you. You know you should hate even more how he tilts his head back a little and moans at your touch, but it is all you can remember to do anymore. Give into him. So when you pull back with teary eyes and a pout, you’re not at all surprised when his lips find yours. “Stay still,” he mumbles, before kissing you again, and wrapping his hands around your throat to hold you in place for him.

He kisses and sucks until he can drag his tongue over yours without problem, your mouth held open for him just right. So obedient. “Men like that still have too much freedom,” he whispers when pulling back, laying kisses down your cheek and along your jaw. “Of course he thinks you’re holding him back, you’re just a silly girl who’s still learning to be a person. You _are_ holding him back. Didn’t you see that for yourself, huh?”

The words trickle like rain into your bones as he mouths along your ear and down your neck, sucking sharply at the skin there. You— no, you didn’t see it for yourself, but then again, you never do. “You didn’t believe daddy when I told you, but didn’t I end up being right again?” he demands, and his hands find the edge of your shirt to shove it up as you sit in his hold. Unmoving, because of course you should have listened better.

His expression pulls your fibers apart at the seams. It’s all disappointment, you hate how it caves your chest in like a hammer would. When you open your mouth to say something, tears beaded along your lashes, he sits back more to watch you. “Daddy, I…” you try, only to crack a little further. You hick as you try to hold it, but he only strokes his thumb along the soft skin of your throat, and squeezes a little harder.

“But that those guys you like seeing don’t treat you right, that they will continue to cheat on you, that’s an unchangeable fact of life. You’ll have to get used to it if you really want to date like all your friends do.” You know that. And it hurts more than any physical pain, because you’ve been here before. Different man but same situation, always. You always end up in Tooru’s arms, like it was meant to be. Like you were meant to be _his_ , like he always tells you. 

“Besides, you can’t blame them,” he continues, running the free hand over the swell of your breasts. “They are probably right about you not being able to do anything fun with them, aren’t they?” At the tilted glance he gives you, your breaking heart only shatters more, tears smearing along your cheeks. You don’t know what to do anymore. Maybe you deserve it, deserve to be cheated on. Deserve to be cussed out and talked about. Maybe Tooru was right from the start, _he has always been good at reading people after all_. When he calls your name again, you nod. It won’t make the pain stop, but you don’t want to think of it anymore. If you give into Tooru, he always shreds your pain at least.

At your pitiful agreement, he sighs. The brunet kisses your lips, and then the tip of your nose. “I still think you are fun though,” he admits with a soft smile, pressing the words into your hair and holding you a bit tighter. “You’ll always be daddy’s little girl to me.” The effect is instant. Such little praise, but you start crying again, relief flooding into your lungs. You shuffle a bit closer to wrap your arms around his shoulders, and let your eyes flick all over his handsome face. As much as you know he’s not your family, he feels familiar enough to cling to every word and truly believe it. He lowers his voice a little and he slips your top down your shoulder, one strap and then the other. 

“And I’m already married, so it’s not like I’ll ever hurt you like that. I’ll never try to find anyone else.” You remember the guilty, almost pained expression your ex-boyfriend had this afternoon when he told you. Up until yesterday he was telling you how in love with you he was, so even now it doesn’t make sense. “Only my baby girl,” Tooru kisses your neck harder, as if sensing your distraction. The words don’t really sink in. You just feel the warmth of his lips on yours, the press of his hardening length against your center.

This is exactly what you didn’t want to do tonight. You just want to crawl into bed and fall asleep crying, but you’re too cowardly to stand up to him, even now. Tooru clicks his tongue at your silence. “Unless you don’t think I can take care of you.” His face turns vicious fast, narrowing with accusations ready on his tongue. “Would you rather I go see other women too and leave you, like your dad did?”

“No!” You find his eyes with your wide ones. “No, please don’t. Don’t leave us,” you plead, clinging so tight to his shoulders. He can’t, he _can’t_ leave. Your mom would fall apart entirely, and maybe, so would you. He softly starts pushing you out of his lap, and panic spikes in your chest. You can only cling harder, cry and sob and lay your head against his pulse. “No, daddy, please don’t go.” He sighs at your persistence, pushing harder as your tears drip down your nose and chin, dropping to your collarbones. “No, no, you can’t go. Please don’t leave me again,” you babble, feeling his strong hands on the sides of your body. “I’m sorry, I’ll be better. I can be better, I swear.”

“How can I forgive you if you insist on defying me, huh?” Tooru asks, pulling up your face with two soft fingertips. _Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave_ , it repeats in your head over and over until you can barely hear anything else. At your heated, tear-ridden cheeks and wobbling lip, he softens his approach a little. Like the fanged monster was never there. The frown drops from his face, but there’s still a lingering pool of black in his irises. “I need to hear you say it, baby. Are you going to be good for daddy?”

“Yes,” you immediately nod, “I’ll be your good girl.” At his raised eyebrow, you stand up to unzip and shove your pants down your thighs, kicking them off. You sit back down as quickly as you can, and place your hands at the sides of his waist, to rub your hands up and down like he taught you. “I want to be the best for daddy.” Your admission is paired with a groan, as he reaches up to pull your head back with a fistful of hair. You hiss through your tears, but still melt into him as he pushes the pink muscle into your mouth, rolling his hard-on against your barely clad, slicking pussy. You moan into the kiss when he sucks at your tongue, goosebumps on your exposed skin. Tooru is always hungry for you, you can tell by the way his hands can’t hold still.

Touching your covered cunny, your chest, brushing along your face. He claimed it all for himself many times before, and tonight won’t be any different. When he pulls back for air, you watch him tug your top to sit under your tits. Your daddy unclasps your bra with one hand, as he lets out a little breath eyeing your exposed chest. “I think I’m the only man in the world who loves you enough to treat you right.” He clicks his tongue when leaning you back a bit, rubbing his thumbs over the slowly pebbling buds. “ _Don’t you think so?_ ”

“Yes, only you,” you nod, “I want to be daddy’s little girl forever. Please, daddy, can I?”

He smiles as he drops his face to your chest to suck on your cute nipple, loving how you shiver. You mewl and sigh with his hard cock rolling in between your ass and pressing up against your covered clit for him to drive you crazy. “You’ll let me use you however I want to then? Let everyone know who owns this cute girl?” You nod again, tucking your bottom lip between your teeth as you thread your fingers through his hair. 

The soft, fluffy tufts of freshly washed hair that show that he’s been playing again. One time he took you and your mom to see his team, every one of them no longer carrying the title of top athlete. Muscles a little less packed then at the height of their careers and movements not as immaculate as some of the footage you had watched. Still, you could tell that each of them had an immense pride in the way you looked at them with such wide, star-struck eyes.

They had been so kind and ruffled your hair, cooing about how cute and sweet you were. How lucky Tooru was. It was only when your mother had fallen asleep that he’d come into your room to fuck you stupid. They always ask about you now, his friends. You know it always makes your daddy want you even more, so it’s no wonder that he sucks hickies into your skin, right over the fading ones your now-ex left you days ago. “Such a pretty thing, you should only be marked with my mouth and my cum.” When he slips your panties to the side they are drenched already, sticking to your skin with an uncomfortable squelch each time he pushes his tip against your hole. You take it in stride though, rocking on his clothed cock so eagerly he can’t help but chuckle.

“Gonna ride me like this, baby?” he coos, and you immediately nod. ‘Please,’ you mouth over and over. You don’t even know what you’re asking for, but the bottom line is that you’d do anything for him. You kiss all over his mouth and down his neck, greedy, open-mouthed kisses along his soft skin. “Hmm,” he tilts his head to the side, mouth seemingly tilting along as he pouts, “I think you should lick daddy’s cock first.” You whine as he pulls your head back from him, eyeing you down. “Because you let someone else fuck this cunny when it should’ve been only mine.” You don’t like doing it, because he never lets you up in time. But desperate as you are, you hum just once, and let him slide you back until you can drop to the floor.

His long fingers jerk back with your hair to focus your eyes up at him. He grunts a swear when you already wait with your pretty mouth open and tongue out, twitching in anticipation. You really are such a good girl. Letting go of you for a moment, he puts his thumb into his own mouth to wet it with his spit, then rubs it over the tip of your little tongue and lowers his pants down his thighs. The fabric bunches at his knees, you slip it down a bit further to reveal more of him. And he spreads his legs more to allow you all the access you could ever want, a smirk on his pretty lips. Hard cock curved up to his stomach, beads of precum smeared across the flushed head. You whine for him, and wrap your hands around the base of it as you look up. “Get it nice and wet, princess,” he nods. “Be good for me.”

So you start gently, suckling at the tip and down with small kitten licks. Your daddy groans as he leans back into the couch, brushing his knuckles along your cheekbone. You suck the flushed head into your cheeks, hollowing them until you watch his eyes flutter, then pulling back to leave your glaze of spit on him. You leave kisses all over it and down the shaft, before taking him back into your mouth. The wetness is smeared along your lips and chin when Tooru’s fingers find their spot in your hair again and he starts pulling you closer to him. “Suck it properly,” he grunts though, “stop teasing. Take it all inside.”

He pulls you closer and inside your mouth further as your hands find his thighs, trying to steady yourself from his strong grip. You try to push your tongue down enough to let him into the back of your mouth, but the hand on your head keeps pulling until your all the way to his waist, and you swallow desperately around him at the painful stretch. He lets you up with a laboured sigh, then pulls you back down his glistening cock again. With each move he pushes up more against the back of your throat. You whine and gag around him, and he moans your name. It makes your cunny drip even more, slicking up the inside of your thighs.

With soft hands you work on the part that you’re unable to take in, twisting your wrist up and down to match the bobbing of your head. It doesn’t matter that you’ll be soar, it doesn’t matter that it’ll start stinging soon. You want him to feel good. “Just like that, baby, _fuck_.” Your jaw is starting to ache, but it is all worth it when he mumbles how pretty you look and how good you feel. “Does it taste good?” You hum around him as he pushes all the way back into your throat, loving how he twitches into your mouth. You can’t even taste the precum anymore, but the heaviness on your tongue is enough to convince you that everything about him is good. Your eyes flutter against the tears and you suck as hard as you can before he’s pulling you off of him all together. “Fuck, you’re such a fucking slut for my cock, aren’t you?”

He lifts you from the floor against him and waits until you’re able to place your knees around him, before putting you back on his cock. It pushes against your fluttering hole, but he doesn’t let you sink down just yet. And you can’t help it, a whine of frustration makes it’s way out of you before you can think better of it. “Daddy, please!” You barely finish the words before you’re dropping forward with whimpers and more tears clumping your lashes together, being dropped on his fat cock so suddenly your eyes roll back in your skull.

“Happy now?” he hisses when you press your cheek against his neck, whining out louder. “Can’t even let me sit you down properly.” He grabs you by the hips so tight you know the ovals will be visible in the morning, before helping you up. Your nipples brushing up against his solid chest as he brings you back down, fucking you open. Slowly at first, until you find your rhythm again and start bouncing by yourself like you should, grabbing at the short, coarser hair at the base of his skull. He lets out the prettiest sounds when you pull, when you kiss him with so many desperate kisses you feel breathless. “You just want to be a good girl, don’t you?” he mumbles, fucking up into you so that his cock presses up against your spot with each thrust.

Your mouth drops open as you work for it, sweat rolling down between your breasts and the wet pap of your skin slapping against his filling the room. As bad as it should be, you can’t help but think this is how you’re supposed to be loved. “Yes, wanna be daddy’s baby girl,” you say, voice already giving out. His warm body against yours is enough to get you coiling so tight, but then he leans you back for a better angle to rub his thumb over your puffy clit, and your toes are curling. “Ah, aah! Daddy- f-holy fuck, daddy, love you. Love your cock, _loveyourcockloveyourcock_ ,” you mewl, shaking on him as he fucks you through your orgasm, only easing up a little when you get so tight he might hurt you. When your walls flutter around him though, he increases his pace even more, resting his forehead against your shoulder.

“Fuck, gonna cum, princess,” he breathes, and you can only nod up and down through the last tremors of your own high as you squeeze around him. He cums with a choked swear and your name, spurting thick ropes of hot white into your greedy cunt. It fills you up with warmth and makes you feel so nice and full. You collapse against him with your arms still limply around his neck, and hiccup against the tears when he laves your cheek in kisses. “Good girl, such a good fucking girl for daddy.” You hum in response, and let him kiss you again.

“Look at me,” Tooru sighs against your lips, and you use the last of your energy to oblige. “You belong to daddy. And this can be our little secret.” He hums at your little smile, and kisses your nose. But when you catch his eyes, the darkness is still there. “Don’t think of leaving me again. No one else _will ever_ love you like I do, you understand?” He pulls you a bit closer to his chest then, and you can feel the rapid patter of his heartbeat against yours. “I’ll make sure of that.”


End file.
